


Stuck Babysitting

by aliythefangirl



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Babysitting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: Damon dumps his two children off at the Salvatore School to enjoy a private weekend with his wife. Question is,who will be stuck babysitting?
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay,I spelt Stefanie like that because I believe that’s how Elena and Damon would spell it. I chose the name Enzo for their son, because he was Damon’s best friend.(Don’t worry,they cleared it with Bonnie first)  
> And in the genie/AU episode, Josie clearly said kidS. Stefanie’s 5 and Enzo’s 3.

As Damon pulled up to his former home with his two kids in tow, he briefly thought about what his beautiful wife had in store for him. A weekend at the Gilbert cabin, she said. Last time, it resulted in his daughter. He entered the school, kids in tow. His two kids look in ewe as the displays of magic given by practicing witches. He lead himself to the headmaster’s office and let himself in.  
“Damon, what are you doing here?” his old friend Ric asked as he took in him and the two kids, holding suitcases.  
“Wifey is taking me up to the cabin, alone. Thought you could babysit.”he replied  
“Damon, this isn’t really the right time...couldn’t Jeremy watch them?” Ric asked  
“Nope. Busy on a mission of yours.” he answered  
“Bonnie?” he asks, hopefully  
“Travelling the world. I think she is in some place in Peru, last time I heard.”he replies  
“Ugh, fine.” Ric begrudgingly agrees  
“Thanks, owe you one.” Damon says, leaving and kissing his kids goodbye.  
Ric looks at the two small children, thinking what the hell he’s going to do with these kids while running the school and dealing with Malivore. His daughters enter and are immediately ran to by the kids.  
“Lizzie!” shouts the daughter, grabbing her leg.  
“Josie!” shouts the son, grabbing her leg.  
“Umm, dad. What are Stefanie and Enzo doing here?” Josie asks, polite.  
“Your Uncle Damon dumped them on me, something about a private trip to the Gilbert cabin,” he replies.  
“Come on kids.” Lizzie says,leading them away from her dad’s office. They encounter Hope and Landon,Landon with questioning look.  
“Whose kids are those?” he questions  
“Damon and Elena Salvatore’s.” Lizzie replies.  
The older one,the girl,makes a beeline for his girlfriend and she smilies at her and gives her a hug.  
“Hope!” She shouts and then says “Can you draw with me again?”  
Hope nods and the girls squeals in delight.  
“The girl’s Stefanie and the boy’s Enzo.” Hope whispers to her boyfriend  
“You know what,Stefanie? I will go and get some paper and colour pencils from the lower school. That seem good?” Josie asks  
Stefanie nods and Josie leaves. MG,Rafael,and Kaleb enter the scene,equally as questionable as Landon.  
“Stefanie and Enzo Salvatore,folks.” Lizzie replies,smiling and takes them to the common area,out of ear sight.  
“What the hell are two human children doing here?” Kaleb asks  
“And why is their last name Salvatore? The girl’s name is Stefanie,like Stefan Salvatore?” MG asks.  
“Are they some distant relation?” Landon asks,remembering his time in Mystic Falls and with the so-called “founding” families. There were a Forbes and a Fell in his class.  
“Not so distant. Stefanie’s named after her uncle. And in response, their family used to own this building but their dad donated it to Headmaster Saltzman for the school.” Hope replied  
“Like a uncle named after an ancestor? Because surely...either the dude’s dead or a vampire.” Rafael said  
“Nope,the Stefan Salvatore that the library’s named after.” Hope replied  
“How the fuck is that possible?” Rafael asked,shuttering.  
“Their parents are one of the only cured vampires in existence.” she replied.  
That sent shock waves though the crowd.  
“Cured? There’s a cure?” Kaleb asks  
“Yup,but only one.And it’s only for immorality. Don’t go looking for it.” Hope said  
“Not planning on it.” He replied but MG looked a little uneasy. A cure? A way to live a somewhat normal life again? But eventually he nodded in agreement with Kaleb.  
“Elena Salvatore,as in Dr. Salvatore?” Landon asked and Hope nodded.  
“That explains why she’s the on call for the witches and werewolves.” Rafael said.  
Landon and the rest followed Hope into the common area where the Salvatores and the Saltzmans were waiting,seated at a table. Stefanie and Enzo were contently drawing. Stefanie’s eyes lit up in response to Hope coming in.  
Hope sat down next to Stefanie and Landon sat down next to her,giving Hope a kiss on the check.  
“Ohh..is that boy your boyfriend? Do you love him?” Stefanie asks  
“Yup. His name’s Landon.” Hope replied and started drawing with Stefanie and Enzo alongside Josie and Lizzie.  
Landon looked at the scene and briefly thought about the future. God, Hope would make such a great mom...and suddenly,he came to realization he didn’t want her to be a mother to anyone but their children. Their children...what would they look like?  
He started small talk with the two children and they chattered on.


	2. Chapter 2

The kids were done drawing and followed Hope and the rest of gang to the mess hall,where they begun to eat dinner.  
“Where will they sleep?” Rafael asks.  
“Probably in Josie’s and Lizzie’s room.” Hope replied   
The boys at the table looked at the girls at the table questionably.  
“Their mom’s kinda of our stepsister.” Josie replied  
“Kinda of? How can she be kinda of?” Kaleb asked  
“Dad was married to Elena’s birth mom,until she turned into a vampire.” Lizzie replied.  
“And Elena was one of our mom’s best friends growing up.” Josie chimed in  
“Not to mention Damon was your dad’s old drinking buddy.” Hope chimed in,also.  
“Sounds...complicated.” Kaleb replied  
“That’s not even the half of it. Our family tree is very very complicated.” Josie sighs  
“Not as much as Hope’s though.” Lizzie says,chuckling.  
“Could have easily been yours as well if a few things went differently.” Hope shot back.  
All boys at the table looked confused as ever.  
“My dad and their mom...they kinda had a thing.” Hope answered  
Landon gaped at the fact he could have easily dated stepsisters.  
The kids had finished eating and Landon cleaned them up.  
“I think it’s time to get these little monsters to bed.” Landon said,picking up Enzo.  
“Agreed.” Lizzie said as she picked up Stefanie  
“But I’m not tired!” protested Stefanie  
They walked along to Lizzie and Josie’s room and laid them down on Josie’s bed. Landon left and Lizzie got them changed into their PJs. She tucked them in and read them a bedtime story.


End file.
